Our Heaven
by Aria Iris
Summary: They said heaven is the place where someone could get anything she ever wanted. Sayaka wished it was her case. Post-series. Very huge ending spoilers. Sayaka/Kyouko shoujo-ai.
1. Her Heaven

What is heaven, really?

People said heaven is a place where souls of good and kind hearted people goes after they died. Heaven is a place where those good people live for eternity, spending their eternity in peace.

They also said that you can get anything you wanted on Heaven.

Even if you're a magical girl. In this case, a 'retired' magical girl. A magical girl whose soul have tainted, and have to vanish to the afterlife for the sake of not bringing despair. Sayaka is one of those magical girls, and she is supposedly to be on heaven now.

But Sayaka doesn't get what she wanted here, in her afterlife. She is not sure this is heaven or not, but Madoka ensures that she'll 'live' peacefully here. A supposedly heaven of magical girls. The one that Madoka created after her magic changed the magical girl system completely. Hearing the story of Madoka changing the world completely shocks Sayaka at first, but she settles up here anyway. It is definitely better than being 'Oktavia von Seckendorff' the mermaid witch, anyway.

This place is exactly what Sayaka imagined of a heaven. It looks like a town with lots of houses for each or several of the magical girls- depending on their preferences, as some girls prefers to be together than alone, a large park complete with classic chairs and tables with free tea and cakes for the girls to socialize while having a tea time- though Sayaka swore every time the human form of Charlotte was there she's only there for the cakes, a huge flower field with every flowers in existence- Sayaka saw the human Gertrud happily strolling towards a field of roses before, and a shopping mall resembles the shopping mall of Mitakihara, except the fact that it is bigger, have more shops and everything there is free for the 'retired' magical girls.

Madoka sure have a good sense on this.

Yet Sayaka haven't got what she wanted. No, she's not talking about some items she could get after some stroll on the huge shopping mall. No, she's not talking about Kyousuke either; she knew he's happy with Hitomi now.

She wants a certain red-headed girl. That Kyouko Sakura. It is weird for her to say this, but Sayaka missed Kyouko very much. Sure, she missed Mami-san and even that Homura Akemi too and also Hitomi and Madoka; the latter one is too busy on erasing witches and moving their human self to this heaven. But of all people, Kyouko is strangely the number one in her list of people she missed.

Sayaka wonders why. Maybe because of her memories returning after she vanished from the real world, and she saw Kyouko sacrificing herself for her sake. She remembers how annoying Kyouko is in all of those timelines, and also how kind and innocent she is. Sayaka might not know Kyouko as well as Sayaka knew Kyousuke, or even Madoka and Hitomi, but Sayaka wishes she do.

Sayaka doesn't want to admit it at first, though. She kept on reminding herself of Kyouko's egoist nature. Sometimes, when Sayaka refuses to admit her feeling of longing for Kyouko, she could feel Madoka giggling with telepathy right on her head with no apparent reason. That annoys Sayaka after a while, so she decides on accepting the fact that she indeed missed Kyouko very much. Madoka only giggled loudly once before she finally stopped after Sayaka decides on that.

Since Kyouko is a magical girl, time will bring her here. Sayaka even have a vacant room on her house, in case if Kyouko wants to be there. If Kyouko prefer to be neighbors, Sayaka might want to kick human Elly from the house besides her home. Besides, Elly's being too loud doing some karaoke inside her own house lately, and Kyouko will be a good reason for Sayaka's good sleep.

On the other hands, Sayaka also believes that Kyouko is a strong girl that is hardly being defeated or despaired by those 'demons' Madoka created as replacements of the witches. Which will make her arrival here a way too late. She is supposed to support Kyouko to keep living, but Sayaka felt the opposite, wanting her to be here with her. Maybe Sayaka have to wait for eternity for Kyouko. Maybe Sayaka will forget about her one day.

Just those thoughts alone feel like a burden for her.

Sayaka doesn't know the kind of feeling she's feeling right now about Kyouko. Sure, she missed her smile, her laugh, her everything, but why? She does felt something else, just by peeking her on the living world and remembering all the memories with Kyouko. A weird yet familiar feeling, something that might have triggered her longing for her that felt like eternity.

Worried? That red-headed girl has a happy life with lots of Mami's free cakes she loves everyday! Sayaka peeked on the living world once, and she can be sure of that fact.

Jealous? That she is living on the living world and Sayaka is not? Maybe. Sayaka wishes she could at least stage a slightly cooler exit of her of that world. Like saying some cool lines from a movie before finally dying in someone's arm. There's also other kind of jealousy Sayaka felt toward Kyouko, like how that girl eat heaps of foods everyday without getting fat, but that is irrelevant.

Love? You wish.

Then Sayaka could heard Madoka's giggle again. Except that she's only imagining it with her suddenly flushing red face. Hearing Madoka's giggle on the times of Sayaka denying her longing for Kyouko might made Sayaka slightly insane. At least, that's what she thought.

Sayaka sighs and lazily pokes a peeking hole to the living world. Yesterday she saw Mami-san and Homura discussing about something. The peeking hole doesn't catch so many sounds, and she can only hear that they are talking about Kyouko and her. No more than that. She's curious, but nothing she can do about it.

But this time, what she saw was the three of them- Mami-san, Homura and Kyouko, fighting. Sayaka widens her eyes, seeing that they fight hard. Kyouko is using her weapon to support her as the enemy has done a blow to her legs. Mami and Homura is pretty far from her, they are trying to attack the demon from a reasonable distance with their long-distanced weapon. Kyouko seems to charge toward the enemy despite Mami and Homura's warning. Sayaka is feeling tense too by just watching.

That's when Sayaka could hear Madoka's voice in her head. Not a giggle, but rather the sentence of;

_"...Sayaka-chan. You missed Kyouko-chan, right?"_

Sayaka can't believe this at first, thinking it might be just her imagination, but she finds herself muttering "Yes." and nodding at the question. She missed Kyouko, that's a fact she can't deny anymore. Even that she doesn't know what made her wants her so much.

_"Could you do me a favor...?"_ Madoka's soft voice rings in her head again.

"A...favor?" Sayaka tilts her head in confusion. What favor could a Goddess of Salvation ask to a retired magical girl? Is it related to Kyouko in a way, judging from Madoka's question?

"Kyouko's time is near." Madoka suddenly appears in front of Sayaka, with her ultimate white magical girl dress. She makes some of other retired magical girl stares at her and Sayaka in amazement and adoration, knowing that the Goddess they look up to is here. "She missed you as much as you missed her. I think it'll be for the best if you're the one to escort her here."

"I don't understand... I do want to meet her, but I don't understand how to escort her...I'm not you, Madoka."

Madoka strokes a gentle smile before she holds Sayaka's hand tight.

"...Well, I'll help you. Let's hurry up before it's too late." Madoka moves closer, her foreheads touching with Sayaka's. Sayaka could feel a strong light embracing them, slowly but sure moving them into a place she saw before.

* * *

><p>"So this is the end, huh..." Kyouko smirks to herself. Kyouko's Soul Gem darkened as Homura and Mami ran towards her who have just defeated the enemy with her reckless action. Kyouko thinks she have to end this fast before Homura and Mami's missed shots destroys the nearby power plant and made both of them earning the title 'terrorist'. It turned out that she used too much power for that.<p>

She remembers seeing bright pink light before Sayaka and many other magical girls are gone 'for good' according to Mami. Maybe she'll finally know what happened to those magical girls for real.

"...I think I'm going to meet Sayaka soon, huh? Or not..." She glares at the night sky, panting as she saw a light. Here is it, she thought.

Meanwhile, Mami was running towards Kyouko, before being stopped by Homura who seems to know what will happen to Kyouko. Both of them argue, but Kyouko doesn't care about it. She feels despair, but she keeps on ensuring herself that she'll meet Sayaka again. It's like a bet as she doesn't know what will happen to her, but one side of her thinks she'll meet Sayaka again. The light that is slowly approaching her will determine it. Yes, that pink light...

Strangely, that light was blue instead of pink. Before Kyouko knew it, she could move her body again, and she's on a room full of light. What was in front of her surprised her.

"Sayaka...?" She couldn't believe it. Kyouko ran toward her, trying to at least give her a hug, only to be stopped by Sayaka.

"Geez, having me to escort you instead of Madoka. What a baby you are, Kyouko." Sayaka says before she smiles gently, stroking the red hairs of Kyouko. The girl she misses so much even that she doesn't know the reason why.

At first, Kyouko doesn't remember anything about the name Madoka and want to ask Sayaka about it. But she widens her eyes as she remembers everything again.

"Ah- wait a second, Madoka? What happened with her? Why isn't she's with Homura- I mean-"

"Save the questions for later. Let's go." Sayaka pulls Kyouko's hand as she smiles and walks.

"Where?" Kyouko frowns in confusion. If she's dead, that could only mean one thing...

"To our heaven."

As she have thought. Before Sayaka could drag Kyouko to a corner full of pink light, Kyouko pulls Sayaka's hand on the opposite direction than from there, confusing Sayaka.

"Wait, Sayaka! There has been one thing I want to say to you since long time ago!" Kyouko shouts as she pulls Sayaka's hand with a blushing face.

"Huh? Fine. But make it quick-" before Sayaka could finish her statement, her lips are sealed with a kiss from Kyouko, shocking her yet making her feeling a strange feeling. That one action make Sayaka realize something. She finally realizes and accepts that feeling was a similar feeling as she had for Kyousuke long time ago, a feeling of... love.

"I love you." Kyouko says bluntly after letting go of her kiss. Sayaka can only blush furiously as she doesn't know what to say, or do. She saw the pink light- Madoka's light- is getting bigger; Madoka is busy and she might want to faster the process. But before both of them are engulfed in the light, Sayaka holds Kyouko's hand tight.

"...Kyouko, you know I loved that Kyousuke, right?" Sayaka smiles gently, she could feel the light slowly taking both of them.

"Yeah, but I still love you anyway." Kyouko says innocently, just like a little child. Sayaka smiles gently at her.

"The name of the person I love now? Change the 'suke' to 'ko'."

With that, both of them shared another kiss before finally absorbed to the light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N:<strong>_ _My first English KyoukoSayaka fanfiction! I'm nervous! Aaagh! Anyway, I had a lot of fun working on this. This is inspired by a fancomic where dying Kyouko is being escorted to heaven by Sayaka instead of Madoka...the idea of magical girl heaven is just something crossed on my mind, I hope it's not really bad! I will make an epilogue of this, concluding Kyouko and Sayaka's relationship in afterlife. It's just not yet._


	2. Our Heaven Epilogue

It could have been several days, or even years, since Kyouko arrived here on Madoka's heaven, but Sayaka's feelings never changed. She still loves that red-headed girl who seemingly can't stop eating. She still loves how she eats. She still loves how she laughs. She still loves her everything.

Instead of disappearing to the everyday life, it grows, day by day.

When Kyouko first arrived here, Sayaka offers her some options, being her neighbor or housemate. Sayaka remembers how Kyouko said she want to sleep in the same room as her because Kyouko doesn't want Sayaka to feel lonely again. Sayaka doesn't agree at first, but she finally understand Kyouko's good intention after some thoughts, and now they are sleeping together in the same room every night.

Sayaka finally knew that Kyouko is really innocent as she never intended to do anything weird to her- if asked why, she doesn't understand. Sayaka decides she likes that side of Kyouko too and doesn't attempt to do anything weird in return, except for some little teasing.

Mami have arrived here too after some times, and once lived on their house as a housemate, but decides to move to human Charlotte's house- though it took some time for her to not be scared of the human form of the witch that killed her in one timeline- after she said that 'she feels like an obstacle to the two lovers'. Sayaka feels sorry, but Mami said that it is alright, so Sayaka decides to not think much about it. But Sayaka and Kyouko do hangs out with Mami every day.

As for Homura, Sayaka doesn't know. Maybe that cool, dark-haired girl feels lonely without Madoka, and waiting to meet her again one day. Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami have decided to do a tea party once Homura arrives here, but it seems like she won't arrive here soon, as she is really strong.

Days, month, and maybe even years have passed. But Sayaka knew one thing; this heaven have finally becomes her heaven. Their heaven. They could never be separated again, and she is happy for that. This place is perfect for them to spend their time in peace.

But Kyouko have other things in mind.

"Sayaka, I think we should request something to Madoka."

"...What is it, Kyouko? Isn't this place is perfect already?"

"I want to officially get married with you and have babies with you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N<strong>_: The epilogue ends up being short! I'm sorry for that, but ideas runs away from my mind for some reason. But I was able to put some of my remaining ideas in here, so yeah. Thank you very much!


End file.
